Bring Her Home
by B00k Freak
Summary: After having to shoot Daisy, all May wants is to be alone. As it turns out, being alone isn't what she really needs to keep hope. Post S03E19, when Daisy is possessed by Hive.


Lincoln was angry. He could feel it in his powers, the electricity inside him looking for a release even as his body was so weak from the failed vaccine. He was useless and weak and he was just so _angry_ at everything. Daisy was gone. None of the others would trust him with _anything,_ even information about her. About whether she was okay. About if they even planned on taking her alive.

They didn't understand. None of them loved Daisy like he did, needed her like he did. And here he was, trapped in quarantine where he couldn't help anyone. Hell, the next visitor he had might be there to tell him that Daisy was dead.

That was the thought that was in his head when the hydraulic door of the containment module attached to his room opened and May stepped in, closing her eyes and leaning against the door as it closed behind her.

Lincoln frowned. She looked different. Defeated in a way that he hadn't seen on May before. He knew that she had been on the mission, had seen Daisy. Maybe she would tell him something.

"Hey." Lincoln greeted, and May's eyes snapped to him. "Pretty sure this is _my_ room."

May swallowed, gathering herself. She hadn't realised Lincoln was there. She'd just wanted to be alone. "Sorry." She said shortly, going for the door.

"Wait!" Lincoln cried, jumping to his feet, "Please, what happened? Is Daisy okay? No one will tell me anything."

Melinda swallowed thickly. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid by hiding in here. She didn't want to face those questions, face the fact that she didn't know if Daisy was okay. All she knew was that she had shot her. Shot the girl she had sworn to protect. "I don't know." She said shortly, bile rising in her throat.

Lincoln froze. "What do you mean you don't know?! You were _there!_ Did you see her?"

May's eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "I saw her."

Lincoln groaned. Getting answers out of May was like pulling teeth. "Then _what happened?!"_

Something deep inside May snapped. She was exhausted, she was confused, and she just wanted Daisy to come home. "I shot her." She said harshly, looking at Lincoln for the first time. "Happy?"

Lincoln's heart stopped. "I- what do you mean? You _shot_ her?! How the hell did that happen, why would you _do_ something like that?!"

"I had no choice!" May snapped, and immediately cursed herself for letting her voice crack. The subtle burn behind her eyes warned that her emotions were on the verge of overpowering her, and she blinked to keep any tears at bay. She didn't say anything else. She didn't know what she could say.

Lincoln stilled. May had always been something of a mystery to him, but now... She looked almost broken.

Melinda forced herself to stand still as Lincoln approached the glass of the containment module. Not to show weakness, not to look at him.

Lincoln stopped just shy of the glass and looked down. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I just can't lose her."

"You think we can?" May said, anger lacing her tone as she looked up at him.

Lincoln hung his head. "I did." He admitted. "And I'm sorry for that. I guess... you're all so calm. It feels like that can't be an act." May said nothing, so he took a chance. "What happened?"

Melinda bit the inside of her lip. Lincoln loved Daisy too. He deserved to know. "She had Mack." She whispered. "She was going to kill him, so I shot her." She let her fingers touch the glass of the module, where she had stood only hours before, straining to see how badly she'd hurt Daisy before they'd been called back up to the Zephyr. "Hit her bicep. I don't know what happened after that."

Lincoln took a deep breath, relief flooding his body. A wound like that wasn't typically life threatening. "Then she's okay." He said softly. "We know Hive needs her. He'd make sure she was looked after."

Something like disgust coloured May's face and Lincoln bit his tongue. "I know you'd never want to hurt her." He said softly. "I just- I miss her so much." He laughed. "She's been gone for a week, how pathetic is that?"

May worked her lip between her teeth for a moment before deciding to speak. "It's not pathetic." She murmured. "I miss her too."

Lincoln smiled sadly. "Yeah?"

May shrugged. "Training isn't the same without her."

"You know, sometimes she purrs in her sleep?" Lincoln said, looking off into the distance. He laughed quietly. "She hates it when I call it that."

May shook her head, crossing her arms. "No, she doesn't." She said. "She just likes to fight when it's not serious."

Lincoln smiled. "That's true."

"She's the same in training." May said, letting a small smile creep onto her face and her eyes flicker down. "She's always loved sparring. I never understood it since it was the only part of her training that meant her getting her ass kicked."

Lincoln laughed. "I know why." He said. "She told me once." When May cocked her head curiously, he continued. "She said that you always look so alive when you're fighting. I think she likes seeing that. Being the one to bring it out in you."

Something about that struck a chord. The whole time May had been looking at Daisy and trying to figure out what she liked so much about sparring, she had never even considered that it wasn't the sparring at all. It was just that Daisy cared about her. Why was that part always the hardest to believe?

Lincoln sobered and looked down, shifting uneasily. "I'm sorry you had to do that." He said. "It can't have been easy."

May shrugged. "I did what I had to do."

"Yeah." Lincoln said softly. "You always do. No matter the cost." He knew that May was haunted by what she had to do in Bahrain, and when he thought about it, shooting Daisy like that must have brought back some bad memories. He understood that feeling. Lincoln took a breath, knowing he would probably regret saying anything. "I know about Bahrain." He said softly

It took real effort to look up at May through the window, and when Lincoln did he saw the heartbreak and betrayal in her eyes. "Daisy told you?" She breathed, seemingly against her will.

Lincoln blinked in surprise. "I- what? No, she never... Daisy knows?" May said nothing, so he continued. "I just- Katya was always a story at Afterlife. What can happen if the wrong people went through the mist, why we had our rules. Everyone knew the story, and then when I came here and people were talking about you and some mission in Bahrain... it was pretty obvious." Even as he spoke Lincoln could see the change coming over May. How her shoulders were curling in, her arms crossing around her waist. She was scared.

Scared of him and his judgement.

Lincoln felt his powers sparking up again at his nerves. "Look," He said, "It's not my place, but I want you to know that Katya wasn't your fault then. And Daisy isn't your fault now." When May remained silent, he moved closer. "She wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You kept her from killing someone she loves."

When May finally looked at him, it was with a defeated look on her face. "She wouldn't want you risking your life like this." She said, nodding to his surroundings. "What if she came back and you were gone?"

Lincoln sighed. "I know." He murmured. "I just want to help get her back."

"I know." May said softly. She looked so downtrodden that Lincoln had to say something. Something to remind her that as long as they loved Daisy and she was still alive, there was some hope.

"We will get her back." He said. "We will."

"I hope so."

"We _will."_ Lincoln said firmly. "Remember what Daisy always says about teamwork? Even if one person doesn't have a solution, a team can figure it out. We're a team, and everyone in it loves Daisy. We'll get her back."

May was silent, but looked at him. Just for a second, she could swear that she saw bolts of electricity in his eyes. "I know it." Lincoln said, and in that moment, so did she.


End file.
